Sorority Row 2
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: Sequel to the Sorority Row Movie. The Theta Pi girls thought that the last incident at the house was bad. They better think twice on that.


**Chapter 1**

Ever since the new Theta Pi house was rebuilt in the exact same place as the new one, everyone had seemed to have forgotten about what happened there a year ago. The girls who lived in the house hadn't changed their ways or calmed down their parties. They were still the dominate girls on the entire campus that many others want to be like.

At the moment, one of their famous parties was in full swing. The latest dance music was playing so loud that the other houses on campus could hear it. There were several bottles of vodka, whisky, brandy and beer either in people's hands, scattered around the room or lying the floor. Girls and boys were dancing with each other either dressed in very revealing clothes, in their underwear or wearing nothing at all. Others were either upstairs fooling around or making out wherever they could. Many of them didn't seem to care that the others were watching them whilst they fooled around.

Upstairs in one of the many rooms of the sorority house sat the main sisters of Theta Pi. They're name's were Maggie Blaire, Delia Gallagher, Casey Henstridge, Amber Righetti, Tatum Davenport, Patricia Conant and Lydia Tully. They each had a bottle of vodka in their hands as the discussed the last time they had sex.

"The last guy I fooled around with had no idea what-so-ever on what to do. I literally had to guide him every step of the fucking way," Casey said as she tried to stifle her giggles.

Maggie laughed, "That's terrible. The last guy I had sex with knew all the right moves. He had me begging at one point."

"What was his name? I need to look him up!" Tatum laughed as she downed the last of her vodka.

As the girls all giggled, the door was opened and then slammed shut by a crying girl. This girl was another sorority sister called Amanda Gilbert. She sat down on the bed next to Patricia as she tried to control her sobs. "That asshole! I can't believe that bastard did this to me!"

Delia wrapped her arm around Amanda's shoulder and brought Amanda close to her. "What's happened, Amanda?"

"Caleb happened! He cheated on me with some whore! I caught him! He's been screwing her behind my back for a fucking month now! Does our year together mean absolutely nothing to him?!" Amanda explained as she held back fresh tears of sadness and betrayal.

All of the girls wrapped their arms around Amanda to try to give her some comfort. Amber wiped one of her tears away, "We're not going to let him get away with this."

Lydia nodded, "We should do something to him. We should prank him for messing with a Theta Pi girl."

Lydia was met with several nods of agreement from her sorority sisters. One however, seemed to be more hesitant. Maggie looked at her sorority sisters, "Guys, are you sure we should prank him?"

Amanda had finally stopped crying at the prospect of getting revenge on her cheating jerk of a boyfriend. "Why not? I want to get a little payback on the bastard that broke my heart. Maggie, I need you help with this. Please help me. Please?"

Maggie knew that maybe she should have protested harder but what Amanda said made sense. If it was her in Amanda's position she would have wanted some payback as well. "Alright, I'll help you. He deserves to be punished."

Casey nodded. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"No, not yet." Amber said as she tried to get her alcohol muddled mind to work.

"What if we...no that's not good enough." Patricia said as she quickly changed her mind.

"I have an idea. Wait here guys, I need to go get someone." Maggie said as she quickly left the room. She made her way down the corridor until she was met with two very hot guys shoving their tongue's down each other's throats wearing open shirts and boxers. She grabbed the guy that was pressing the other to the wall and pulled him off.

"Jesus Maggie, you're such a cockblocker." Mark said as he was pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mark but I need to talk with Brent here."

Brent Ackles smirked as he tried to catch his breath. Brent was an openly gay member of the Gamma Kappa Chi house who had a reputation of sleeping with many of the guys on campus. "Maggie Blaire, how can I help you?"

"I need your help with something. Come with me."

"Well, can't you see I was busy here with Mark. Couldn't it wait 10 minutes?" Brent said as he winked at Mark.

Maggie shook her head, "No, it can't wait."

Mark smiled at Brent, "I'll see you later, Brent. Don't be too long." He left the two alone after that.

Maggie grabbed Brent's right wrist and dragged him into the room with the girls. "This better be important, Maggie. I was finally getting somewhere with Mark."

"It is. We're pulling a prank on Caleb McCall."

Brent looked over at Maggie confused, "Amanda's boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend. He fucking cheated on me, Brent." Amanda said. Her tears had long dried up and anger had replaced them.

Brent couldn't contain his shock. "He cheated on you? Okay, I'm in. No one messes with one of my girls. What's the plan?"

Maggie smirked, "Okay, this is the plan."

After 10 minutes, Amanda walked down the stairs, make-up redone, and walked up to Caleb. "You're a bastard, Caleb. I'm going to forgive you but if you do this to me again, it's over for good."

"Thank you, baby. She honestly meant nothing to me. You're the girl for me." Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist before kissing her. As the kiss grew more passionate, Amanda pulled away.

"How about we take this somewhere more private, honey?"

Caleb couldn't contain the smile that had spread across his face, "Hell yes. Where do you have in mind?"

"I know a lake just out of town called Secret Waters that has a dock over a bit of it. No one ever goes there so we'll be all alone." Amanda said, as she trailed a finger from Caleb's cheek down to his crotch.

"That sounds good to me! Let's go." Called said as he wrapped his arm and lead Amanda to his car. As they both got into the car, Caleb was oblivious to the other's sneaking into Maggie's big van to follow them in secret.

"So, do you know where it is, babe?" Caleb asked as he started the car.

"Of course I do. Just follow my directions and we'll be there in 10 minutes."

As they arrive at the lake, Amanda and Caleb stepped out of the car and go into the forest which surrounded the lake. The others in Maggie's van caught up with them and carefully parked the van, got out and quietly followed them at a distance.

As Amanda and Caleb arrive at the dock, she turned to Caleb. "Get undressed, baby." Caleb nodded silently as his excitement grew and started stripping down until he was completely naked in front of Amanda. Amanda smiled as she pulled out a black velvet blindfold out of her jeans pocket and tied it around Caleb's eyes. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I love foreplay. Wait right here and don't move. I have a big surprise for you."

"Okay, I won't move." Caleb answered her in a shaky voice. He could feel the excitement make it's way through his spine and straight to his groin. Amanda pressed on his shoulders until Caleb was lying down on the wooden dock.

Just as Amanda had blindfolded him the others had made their way to them. She motioned to Brent to come over and take her place as Maggie silently got out her video camera and started to record. As the rest of the group watched, Brent slowly straddled Caleb's hips. Caleb was so excited that he couldn't tell the different between Brent's body and Amanda's as he leant up and kissed Brent. Brent deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue in his mouth. As all this was happening, Maggie was filming the entire thing on her video camera. The other's fought hard not to lose control and laugh at the scene.

After a couple of minutes of watching her best friend and her ex-boyfriend making out, Amanda walked over and ripped the blindfold off of Caleb. The girls all lost their fight to contain themselves and laughed out loud at the situation. They laughed even harder as Brent stroked Caleb's hair, "Wanna go another round, loverboy?"

A very freaked out Caleb pushed Brent off of him and stood up as quickly as he could. He looked around at the laughing girls and felt his face flush in embarrassment and anger. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Maggie stepped forward and gave him a smirk, "You have just been pranked by the Theta Pi girls. Oh by the way, this video will be a massive hit on the gay porn websites when we upload it. This is what happens when you fuck with a Theta." She waved her video camera at him as she explained.

Amanda walked over to Caleb and slapped him hard around the face. "We are over! You really thought I would fucking forgive you after breaking my heart? You're a cheating bastard that deserved this. The only good thing about you is your dick. It's the size of a skyscraper and I'll be sad to never see it again."

Delia, Amber and Casey grab his clothes and drop them in a nearby mud puddle. Casey smirked, "Oops! We're so clumsy! Now all of your clothes are ruined."

Caleb couldn't contain his anger anymore. "You're all gonna pay for this you fugly, slurry bitches!"

"Excuse me?! Who the fuck do you think you are calling us that?" Tatum said as her, Lydia and Patricia surrounded him and pushed him into the lake. "You're a loser, Caleb. I hope we never see you again."

With that the girls started to walk back to Maggie's van. Brent had stayed behind to look at Caleb, "Hit me up later and I might give you a blowjob. Bye, babe." He winked as he left.

Caleb heard them drive off before he climbed out of the lake. He slumped over to the dirty puddle to collect his now ruined clothes. He quickly changed into them and as he turned around he came face to face with a mysterious man in a black robe. What made Caleb nervous though was that this man was holding a modified tire iron. One side looked like it had some sort of knife and the other has a sharp looking screwdriver. "Okay, if this is another part of this fucking prank, I am going to kill someone."

He was met with silence as the man slowly moved towards him. Caleb could feel the fear creeping up his spine as he backed away slowly. "You're freaking me out now. Leave me alone, you freak!"

The man suddenly rushed forward, grabbed Caleb and roughly pushed him down onto the dock. Caleb fought as hard as he could as he saw the man raise the tire iron high into the air. "Please, let me go! Don't hurt me!"

The man brought the tire iron down with force and stabbed Caleb violently in the chest again and again. Caleb screamed in pain as he felt each blow from the tire iron and grew cold as he felt his blood stay onto his face and dribbled from his wounds. The last thing he saw was the man's crazy look before his world went black.


End file.
